


Rosie's Truth....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [94]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie ponders her life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie's Truth....

Rosie looked tenderly at her husband as he laughed and lifted Elanor from the floor to hug her.

Rosie wanted many things in life. She wanted peace and health for her family. She wanted food on the table and Sam in her bed at night. But one thing Rosie didn't want… was truth.

She saw his face anytime Frodo's name was mentioned. She heard him weep when he thought he was alone. She saw his eyes grow red and filled with pain every 22nd of Halimath.

Yes, Rosie wanted many things in life. But truth was not one of them.


End file.
